Oosan (Umbrella)
by sakhi
Summary: Harusnya hujan menghanyutkan kenangan, bukan mengembalikan. [Naruto/Hinata, AU]


**Oosan (Umbrella)**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Cover Art © owner**

**.**

_**A NaruHina songfiction**_

**.**

**Oosan (Umbrella)**

song by

**Epik High feat. Younha**

**.**

**English Translation Lyrics © its awesome translator**

**.**

**Warning: AU, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Before I even realized the rain gathered around my feet_

_And the tears that I kept falling are polling in my eyes_

_I cry_

**.**

Senja itu terlihat buruk dengan awan gelap yang menggayut dan guyuran hujan yang mengerikan. Buruk. Senja yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

"Harusnya kau terlihat cantik. Harusnya bukan berwarna gelap. Kau terlihat buruk. Buruk …." gumam bocah bersurai kuning cerah, menengadah.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap langit dengan manik safirnya yang selalu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku jauh lebih buruk darimu. Jauh … lebih buruk," gumamnya lagi. "Aku benar-benar buruk. Terlalu buruk, hingga mereka membenciku."

Sepertinya sudah sangat lama hujan turun dan belum berhenti juga hingga detik ini. Kota menjadi lembab dan dingin. Lihat, pergelangan kaki bocah itu mulai tenggelam. Sempurna.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis. Tidak— aku tidak boleh menangis."

Ia merasakan sakit itu lagi. Harusnya mereka—semua sakit itu, telah hilang terbawa hujan. Harusnya mereka berhenti menyakitinya.

"Pergi. Kumohon … pergi."

Ia—bocah itu mulai berjongkok di pinggiran jalan yang sunyi. Menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak sanggup lagi berjalan karena rasa sakit itu terus menyiksanya. Menusuk-nusuk jantungnya dengan jarum mengerikan tak kasat mata. Perih.

"Berhenti menghantui pikiranku."

Ia menangis. Sudah terlalu lama ia menahan air mata itu. Ia tak sanggup lagi, karena mereka telah menghancurkan keyakinan yang susah payah ia bangun, keyakinan bahwa dirinya tak seburuk yang mereka katakan.

"Aku buruk. Mereka tak mau menerimaku karena aku terlalu buruk. Mereka menatapku seperti itu karena aku terlalu buruk."

"Tidak."

_Suara itu …?_

Ia tak lagi merasakan jarum-jarum hujan di kulitnya, dan suara itu baru saja menanggapi gumamannya yang tak begitu jelas.

Seseorang menghampirinya, ya?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil tengah memayungi dirinya, membiarkan hujan bergantian menyentuh tubuh yang ia pikir ringkih itu.

"Naruto-kun tidak buruk sama sekali."

Gadis kecil itu berjongkok di hadapannya, tersenyum.

"Mereka tidak mengenal Naruto-kun. Mereka yang buruk karena menilai Naruto-kun sesuka hati mereka," sambungnya. Kini ia memayungi dirinya dan bocah pirang itu. Payung kecil itu benar-benar berguna untuk dua orang anak berusia tujuh tahun.

"Ka-kau … siapa—"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelas Naruto-kun."

"Hina … ta?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Senyum yang terasa begitu menghangatkan dirinya yang tengah menggigil, kedinginan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sounds of the clock in an barren room_

_The noise of the rain on the roof and my lips_

_Inside the pocket of the coat I rarely wear_

_Is the ring along with the overhelming memory_

**.**

Ia termenung di balik jendela berembun. Menatap pada hujan dengan pikiran kosong dan wajah sendu. Ia tak lagi merasakan sakit. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menggangu. Tidak— mengapa ia tak merasakan apa pun? Semuanya terasa begitu hambar, pun pikirannya. Kosong melompong.

Namun, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, seperti saat ia mengecup lembut bibir milik gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Jantungnya berdetak beriringan dengan detik jam di ruangan hampa dan suara gaduh hujan yang memukul-mukul atap kamarnya, menciptakan pola tak beraturan yang membuatnya muak.

"Berhenti," ujarnya. Ia masih menatap hujan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi.

"Kumohon, berhenti," ujarnya lagi. Entah pada siapa ia tujukan kalimat itu, yang jelas tak ada siapa pun di sini selain dirinya. Ia sendiri. Hanya sendiri.

"Berhenti!" ia berteriak, histeris. Menutup telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar suara detik jam, suara gaduh hujan, juga detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu memuakkan di telinganya, seperti musik yang diaransemen gagal.

Ia bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengenakan jas hujan berwarna oranye yang tadinya terletak di tempat tidurnya. Lalu berlari ke luar. Perlahan, ingatan masa lalu mulai menghampiri pikirannya yang kosong, menyerbunya.

"_Ini untuk Naruto-kun. Kupilih warna oranye karena kupikir Naruto-kun menyukai warna oranye."_

"_I-ini … jas hujan? Untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk melindungi Naruto-kun dari hujan karena aku tak mungkin selamanya bisa membawakan payung untuk Naruto-kun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I haven't seen the city in a few days_

_The gathered rain are like a little mirrors_

_I struggle within them because of the pain_

_Because without you, I'm a chair with a short leg_

**.**

Ia berlari. Terus berlari hingga ke tengah kota yang sunyi serupa kota mati. Lalu ia berhenti pada titik di mana lelah menghampirinya, memaksanya berhenti dan mengatur napas. Hujan turun begitu deras, menggenangi jalanan kota, menenggelamkan kakinya, juga dirinya dalam genangan kenangan.

Kembali berjalan, semakin cepat, cepat, cepat dan cepat karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terus mengejarnya. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari musuh yang paling mengerikan.

Kali ini ia sedikit mengingkari prinsipnya. Prinsip bahwa ia tak 'kan pernah lari dari masalah. Tetapi sekarang semua menjadi serba salah. Jika ia hanya diam, mereka akan menghampirinya, menghajarnya, melukainya jauh lebih dalam lagi. Jika ia terus berlari, mereka akan terus mengejarnya, tak 'kan pernah berhenti mengejarnya. Ini menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti tersakiti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Lalu kembali bangkit, berusaha menjalankan prinsipnya bahwa ia harus bangkit setelah terjatuh.

Tak mau menyerah, ia kembali berlari. Tersandung lagi, terjatuh lagi. Berulang kali, hingga ia benar-benar lelah.

Tidak. Bukan lelah, tetapi menyakitkan.

Ia tak mampu bangkit lagi dan hanya bisa terduduk menyedihkan di tengah genangan. Hujan pun tak kunjung reda.

Keadaan memaksanya melihat dirinya dalam genangan. Tidakkah itu terlihat seperti cermin yang memutar masa lalu?

"Itu … aku? Apa itu … Uzumaki Naruto?" pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada diri sendiri saat ia tak percaya melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya itu. Surai pirang jabrik kebanggaannya terlihat acak-acakan. Wajahnya kusut dan manik biru cerah miliknya tak lagi memancar.

"Itu … aku."

Ia memeluk lututnya yang terlihat penuh luka, itu karena ia mengenakan celana pendek. Meringis kesakitan, mengutuki dirinya.

"Ini menyakitkan, Hinata."

Tak mampu bangkit, eh? Kemana perginya semangat api yang selalu kau pamerkan untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang, Naruto?

Hilang. Mereka hanyut terbawa hujan. Lalu— lalu mengapa rasa sakit itu masih betah melekat pada dirinya? Mengapa hujan tak menghanyutkan mereka juga?

"Ini menyakitkan. Mengapa semua terlihat tidak seimbang di mataku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The umbrella was too small for the both of us_

_But the umbrella shielded us from the cold world_

_Now it seems much to big and awkward_

_Your left shoulder always got so wet_

_I hang my head with the weight of memories_

**.**

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Hinata?"_

"Tidak. Jangan ingatan itu lagi. Kumohon …."

"_Aku membawakan payung untuk Naruto-kun karena aku tahu Naruto-kun selalu pergi ke luar saat hujan turun."_

"_Terimakasih. Tapi mengapa—"_

"_Karena aku menyukai Naruto-kun."_

"_Hinata …"_

"_Kalau Naruto-kun selalu hujan-hujanan, Naruto-kun bisa sakit. Lebih baik Naruto-kun tetap di dalam rumah saat hujan turun."_

"_Tidak. Aku lebih suka di luar. Tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Hanya aku, sendiri. Aku berbeda denganmu, Hinata. Aku sakit juga—"_

"_Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Tidak akan ada yang peduli jika kau sakit. Begitu, 'kan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau berpikir aku tidak mempedulikanmu? Lalu untuk apa aku membawakanmu payung setiap kali kau hujan-hujanan? Apa kau tidak berpikir aku mempedulikanmu? Apa kau menganggapku tidak ada?"_

"_Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku bukan—"_

"_Lupakan. Ambil ini. Aku akan pulang. Lagi pula, payung kecil itu tidak akan muat untuk kita berdua."_

"_Tapi, Hinata—"_

"_Lupakan."_

"_Tidak. Mana mungkin aku melupakan dan mengabaikan gadis sepertimu. Mungkin payung ini terlalu kecil. Tetapi kita bisa 'kan berbagi payung kecil ini walaupun harus membiarkan bahuku terkena_ _hujan?"_

"Bahuku … terkena hujan. Tidak, bukan hanya bahuku. Semuanya …."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_My shoelaces are untied, undone_

_And all that's next to me is the rain and wind_

_(not there) is a person that will hold my umbrella for a while_

_And I cry_

**.**

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mulai menghampirinya, bertumpuk di kepalanya. Semakin banyak dan memaksa kepala pirang itu tertunduk lebih dalam.

"Jadi ini penyebabnya?"

Sempurna. Iris safirnya tak sengaja menangkap tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Tetapi kapan? Kapan mereka terlepas?

"Takdir. Aku tahu."

Jawaban yang tepat, Naruto. Tak ada seorang pun yang menarik tali sepatumu hingga lepas. Tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya kau dan hujan, juga angin yang membuat udara semakin menusuk hingga ke sum-sum tulang.

"Setidaknya mereka menyadarkanku."

Ia menatap langit. Sesekali memejamkan mata sebab tetes hujan yang jatuh tepat mengenai matanya. Ia sadar, selama apapun ia bersembunyi dalam hujan, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan datang membawakan payung untuknya. Tak 'kan pernah ada, karena keadaan sudah berbeda—dan ia menangis karena merindukan sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You were the umbrella above my head_

_In the night where the cold rain fell above my shoulders_

_You being my side was a habit_

_I can't be without you_

_Alone in the rain_

**.**

Lalu ia mencoba bangkit walau perih yang berasal dari kecerobohannya benar-benar mengganggu. Sekali mencoba bangkit, ia terjatuh. Mencoba lagi, masih sama. Ketiga kalinya, ia masih terjatuh. Tetapi jangan harap seorang Uzumaki akan menyerah. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Setidaknya semangat pantang menyerahnya telah kembali.

Ia melirik bahunya, "Jadi, hujan masih belum berhenti, ya?"

Lalu jeda.

"Ia benar-benar tak 'kan pernah datang lagi padaku untuk membawakan payung. Aku tahu. Tetapi mengapa aku terus berharap ia datang?"

Jadi, ia masih belum menerima kepergian gadis bersurai indigo itu. Hal yang wajar. Sebab kehilangan bukan sesuatu yang dapat diterima dengan mudah, tidak juga sesuatu yang dapat dilupakan dengan cepat. Terlebih gadis itu datang membawakan payung sudah seperti kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan saat si pirang bersembunyi dalam hujan. Tak peduli seberapa sering gadis itu memarahinya dan mengatakan padanya tak 'kan pernah membawakan payung untuknya lagi, ia akan tetap bermain bersama hujan dan gadis itu akan tetap membawakan payung untuknya dihujan selanjutnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas. Jadi, akan terasa aneh saat ia tidak melakukan rutinitas itu. Begitu, 'kan?

"Aku sadar sekarang aku hanya sendiri. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku berharap kau akan datang membawakan payung untukku walau harus memarahiku terlebih dahulu? Aku … menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Alone in the rain_

_Nothing, but a pain_

_Girl, I just want you to know_

_And I can't let you go_

**.**

Ia hanya sendiri harusnya bukan masalah besar. Karena dari awal ia memang seorang diri. Orang tuanya meninggal dunia saat ia masih terlalu bocah. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengajarinya sopan santun dan tata karma. Saudara terdekat hanya datang untuk memberinya uang—untuk biaya hidupnya. Tidakkah mereka sadar ada yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar materi? Atau mungkin mereka sadar, hanya saja tak peduli, terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

Lantas ia tumbuh menjadi bocah yang nakal dan bodoh. Alasan sederhana ia tak mempunyai teman. Sejujurnya, bertingkah nakal dan membuat kekacauan hanya upayanya agar orang-orang memperhatikannya. Bisa saja ia menjadi anak yang pendiam kalau ia mau. Tetapi dengan menjadi pendiam mereka akan semakin tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan melihat saja tak sudi dan pada akhirnya ia akan dianggap tak pernah ada. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mereka mengakui keberadaannya, walau hanya sebatas sampah masyarakat yang pada akhirnya melahirkan luka baru yang semakin hari semakin menganga.

Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Itu dia rasa sakit yang selama ini ia coba tahan, dan gadis itu datang menghampirinya saat rasa sakit yang telah lama ia pendam mulai meluap ke permukaan, tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

Teman sekelasnya.

Dan itu kali pertama selama ia hidup ada seseorang yang mengakuinya sebagai teman sekelas. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Juga sangat menyakitkan ketika satu-satunya yang mengakui keberadaannya dengan setulus hati, meninggalkannya. Ia menjadi tak terbiasa sendirian setelah sekian lama gadis bersurai indigo itu menemaninya.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu, Hinata. Kembali. Kumohon …"

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Sekali lagi, **lagu dan lirik beserta **_**english translation**_**-nya bukan milik saya**. Namun, keseluruhan cerita adalah hasil kerja keras otak saya.

Dan, yah, sejujurnya fik ini sudah sangat amat lama ada di folder fanfik yang saya tulis. Bimbang antara mau _publish_ atau biarkan saja berdebu di sana. Setelah berpikir bakalan mubazir kalo dibiarin aja, jadi saya putuskan untuk _publish_. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan selagi bersifat membangun. Terimakasih banyak!

_Mind to review?_


End file.
